Prompts KakaIru
by Valeria Penhallow
Summary: Recopilación de prompts KAKAIRU escrita a partir de las peticiones del público./ AVISO: se reserva el derecho de admisión, ya que la autora no se encuentra cómoda con temas tales como el shota.
1. Prompt 1: labios cortados

**PROMPT #1: Labios cortados**

 **.**

A petición de: Kimy Mondragón

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi lo observaba desde lejos al principio. Siempre desde lejos, pues nunca se atrevería a cruzar esa línea, esa extremadamente delgada línea que existe entre contemplar la belleza de algo y querer tocarla, porque cuando un mero mortal pretendía tocar algo tan precioso, algo que contuviese tanta pureza y dulzura que como la de un ángel… Cuando eso ocurría, habitualmente, la belleza desaparecía. Se pervertía. Se convertía en algo preso por esa persona que había querido atraparla. Y Kakashi no quería eso. Kakashi quería que preservara esa esencia tan pura y refrescante, esa ternura, esa delicadeza… Aunque, cuando finalmente cediera, jamás se arrepentiría de haber decidido acercarse.

—Iruka…— trató de explicarse.

—¡No! ¡Estoy harto! ¿Es que acaso no me quieres?— le preguntó con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

—Sabes que no es eso…Iruka, soy tu profesor… No podría… Simplemente no puedo…

—¿Te doy asco?— preguntó Iruka por fin. Aquella era la cuestión que le había estado rondando desde hacía varias semanas. Hacía tiempo que Kakashi y él se querían y salían en secreto, pero era una relación muy complicada y, en ocasiones, tormentosa...

Iruka estaba en 4º de la ESO y Kakashi era profesor de ciencias, el uno 17 años, 16 apenas una semana atrás, y el otro, 30, y como es comprensible en una situación como esa, sus inicios fueron extraños. Ambos tuvieron que comprender el alcance de esos sentimientos que poco a poco habían ido desarrollando… Tuvieron que sobreponerse al miedo, a ese absoluto terror que les carcomió cuando se percataron de que ya no era esa buena relación alumno-profesor que podía llegar a darse en algunos casos… Era mucho más…

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—¿Y qué quieres que piense, si no me tocas?

Ambos sabían que iba a ser difícil desde el principio, pero habían querido creer que, mientras se quisieran, todo iba a estar bien…

El primer paso fue conocerse. No conocerse en persona, claro, pues ambos sabían quién era el otro. No, en persona no, pero sí personalmente. Lo primero que ambos tuvieron que hacer fue dejar de lado los prejuicios y las habladurías. Ambos conocían de la fama que tenía el otro desde el principio; Kakashi sabía, por lo que se decía en la sala de profesores que Iruka era un poco trasto, que, sobre todo en los dos primeros años de instituto, había causado muchos problemas por sus jugarretas y bromas, y por ello los profesores aún lo trataban con condescendencia y a veces demasiada dureza. Iruka, por su parte, sabía que Kakashi andaba siempre leyendo porno en público, que era muy dejado y que era un cabrón en los exámenes, o eso decía todo el mundo.

La verdad era una muy distinta. Iruka nunca había tratado de hacérselo pasar mal a nadie; todo lo contrario: solo quería llamar la atención. Fue justo en el verano de transición entre el último año de primaria y el primero de educación secundaria que la familia Umino se vio involucrada en un accidente de coche. Los padres murieron en el acto e Iruka pasó un par de semanas en cuidados intensivos. Por suerte, la única secuela física que quedó fue una cicatriz sobre el puente de la nariz. Iruka se había sentido tan solo… Y el instituto era un lugar demasiado nuevo, e Iruka solo quería compañía, solo quería olvidar lo solitario que era volver a una casa vacía, quería hacer amigos a cualquier precio, lo más rápido posible, aunque solo fuera gente desconocida hablando con él durante 10 segundos…Y fue entonces cuando todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo. Por supuesto, al estar en primer curso, nadie le conocía de antes; ningún profesor supo hasta mucho más tarde de la muerte de sus padres, y aun así, pocos dieron su brazo a torcer; nadie quería reconocer que se había equivocado y había tratado al joven de forma completamente prejuiciosa sin tratar de entender sus motivos; no querían admitir que habían cometido un fallo como profesores.

Solo el director, Sarutobi—sama, la enfermera, Tsunade—sensei, y el profesor de literatura, Jiraiya, empezaron a mirar por él. Y fue entonces cuando Iruka empezó a calmarse, al saber que había gente dispuesta a escucharle… Era ridículo, pero la primera vez que Tsunade lo sentó en su oficina y le ofreció una taza de té, Iruka se puso a llorar… Porque la última taza de té que tomó se la había preparado su madre… Y entonces Tsunade lo abrazó, y entonces todo empezó a cambiar, porque Iruka sintió que volvía a importar, que su existencia volvía a ser apreciada en el mundo.

Así fue como, poco a poco, Iruka volvió a ser como antes. No del todo, por supuesto, pero lo suficientemente parecido: mucho más tranquilo y muchísimo menos ansioso, sus compañeros poco a poco se fueron acercando a él, ahora que ya no presentían esa aura que antes había estado emanando de Iruka de forma constante, esa aura que gritaba por cariño de forma desesperada, tanto que a veces era demasiado y asustaba. Poco a poco, también, se fue involucrando con los eventos del instituto, hasta que finalmente volvió a ser esa personita en la que muchos confiaban para llevar a cabo ciertas cosas. El cambio que más sorprendió a todos fueron sus notas de estar en los lugares intermedios de los rankings, Iruka pasó a estar entre el top 5, como siempre había estado, en realidad. Orochimaru, profesor de biología, una vez lo dejó caer en la sala de profesores, que no sabía cómo era posible que un vago y bueno para nada como Iruka pudiese mantenerse en un lugar intermedio de la lista del curso sin dar un palo al agua. Jiraiya, que siempre había mantenido una relación cercana a Kakashi, contestó por lo bajo, y fue cuando Kakashi se enteró de la verdad.

— _Iruka_ _ **es**_ _inteligente. Que sin tener que estudiar pueda mantener ese puesto en el ranking, lo demuestra… Más aún, también demuestra que, aunque parezca un distraído, realmente atiende en las clases..._

— _Dices eso, pero no sería la primera vez que un alumno mantiene notas promedio por copiar en los exámenes u otras trampas…—_ respondió Orochimaru.

Kakashi pudo ver perfectamente la mano de Jiraiya aferrarse a su taza de café. Ah… Se dijo Kakashi, ese era el alumno del que había escuchado hablar el otro día al viejo Sarutobi y a Tsunade… Kakashi sabía desde aquella conversación escuchada sin querer que esos tres habían prácticamente adoptado a un alumno con problemas… Ahora sabía quién era…

— _Tampoco sería la primera vez que un alumno refleja la dejadez de sus propios profesores en sus notas o comportamiento…—_ contestó Kakashi, ya que Jiraiya parecía demasiado ido por la furia repentina.

La sala se quedó en silencio. La verdad es lo que tiene, se dijo Kakashi, que cierra bocas y silencia salas enteras.

El albino se limitó a servirse una taza más de café como si nunca hubiera dicho nada, ajeno a las caras de sorpresa del resto de profesores, que no se esperaban que Kakashi interviniera en una de esas charlas donde se desvelaban los cotilleos más candentes del instituto. No fue capaz de evitar el sentimiento de calidez que le recorrió al ver la profunda gratitud que emanaba de la mirada de Jiraiya, centrada en él. Ver a un grandullón como aquél tan conmovido por meras palabras… Kakashi comprendió entonces por qué Jiraiya se había hecho profesor de literatura; no solo era su amor por los libros, como ya había adivinado hacía tiempo… Jiraiya era capaz de sentir con gran profundidad. Pese a que habitualmente lo disimulara bien, era un completo romántico; era uno de esos pocos que aún creía en el poder de las palabras.

Kakashi se olvidó del tema por un tiempo, hasta el año siguiente, porque se convirtió en tutor de la clase en la que estaba Iruka, además de en su profesor de química. Fue entonces cuando pudo comprobar personalmente que el chico era una pequeña lumbrera. Era entendible, entonces, que hubiera podido mantener sus notas sin apenas estudiar, como había dejado caer Orochimaru, aunque de muy malas formas.

Al principio, la relación entre Kakashi e Iruka no fue demasiado diferente de la que tenía con el resto de alumnos, pero entonces Kakashi empezó a notar ciertas cosas, como que, si alguien tenía algún problema, se recurría directamente a Iruka, quien estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudar, a diferencia del propio delegado. Le extrañó mucho que, dada esa faceta suya, Iruka nunca hubiera optado por proponerse a sí mismo para el puesto.

— _¿Cómo es eso, Iruka?_ – le preguntó un buen día Kakashi después de clase, cuando Iruka volvió al aula al haberse olvidado un cuaderno. Sin apenas darse cuenta, ambos empezaron a hablar mientras salían de la escuela y, finalmente, llegaron a esa pregunta.

— _B-bueno…—_ empezó a contestar Iruka, comenzando a sonrojarse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Entonces, le miró directamente a su tutor.— _¿Puedo ser completamente sincero?_

— _Claro_ …— le respondió Kakashi, sorprendido de que Iruka hubiera pensado que Kakashi hubiera querido otra cosa. "Menudos profesores debe de haber tenido", pensó para sí.

— _Sé que muchos de mis compañeros no me soportan…_ _Puede que mi comportamiento haya cambiado, pero algunos aún me guardan rencor por haber sido tan inaguantable… Por eso, no me sentiría cómodo proponiéndome a mí mismo como delegado, porque soy consciente de que sería una relación muy rara, y al final solo se entorpecería todo… El delegado debería ser un canal, un nexo entre la clase y el profesorado u otros cursos; no un problema…_

Y entonces se fue, sonrojado y aludiendo que tenía que coger el siguiente tren o llegaría tarde a casa. Kakashi lo vio alejarse. Su corazón se saló un latido. Había sido lo más inocente que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Algo similar ocurrió con Kakashi.

Un buen día, la estación de trenes de la ciudad cambió los horarios a causa de una reparación en una de las rutas que recorrían la ciudad y que afectaba a otras varias, entre ellas la que cogía Iruka para volver a su casa. Fue una época rara para Iruka, ya que tuvo que quedarse durante un mes a hacer tiempo en la biblioteca del instituto. Fue entonces cuando empezó a coincidir muchísimo con Kakashi.

Al principio, se evitaban un poco, saludándose y despidiéndose, pero, por lo demás, como si no existieran; cada uno en su mesa con sus respectivos libros o tarea. Al cabo de un par de semanas, la situación siguió repitiéndose, pero, un buen día, tras recoger las cosas y disponer a marcharse, Iruka se dio cuenta de que Kakashi se había quedado dormido. Estaba oscuro afuera, y pensando en que no podía dejarlo allí durmiendo, fue a despertarlo.

Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando, al acercarse, se fijó en lo que estaba leyendo su profesor. No era porno, ni mucho menos. Era novela histórica. Contrariado, quitó la solapa del libro que, tras haber quedado Kakashi dormido, había quedado olvidado sobre la mesa. Efectivamente, aunque las solapas pertenecían a un volumen de Icha Icha, el libro que su profesor leía era uno muy distinto.

Al despertar, Kakashi se encontró con el que se había convertido en uno de sus alumnos predilectos leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. Iruka lo miró inquisitivo, enarcando una ceja. Y entonces Kakashi se vio en la obligación de tener que explicarle que, aunque era fan de Icha Icha porque le divertía, no era lo que usualmente leía. Pero la gente en general le era molesta, sobre todo las mujeres, que en gran multitud de ocasiones incluso le paraban por la calle bajo cualquier excusa para hablarle.

A Iruka no le sorprendió. De haber sido cualquier otro, seguramente hubiera pensado que estaba siendo un chulo de playa, pero Kakashi era realmente atractivo y, si ya en la escuela había muchas chicas, tanto profesoras como alumnas, que le iban detrás como perritos falderos, Iruka no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería por la calle, donde ni siquiera había una buena razón como la profesionalidad que hiciera de barrera para el mantener un mínimo de espacio personal.

Ese día, Kakashi e Iruka hablaron sobre sus libros favoritos: histórico, terror, ciencia ficción, acción, novela negra, aventuras… ¡Incluso romance! ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Para cuando terminaron de hablar era tan tarde que Kakashi llevó a Iruka a casa en su coche. Al día siguiente, Iruka encontró bajo su escritorio su libro, el que le había dicho a Kakashi que le había salvado las tantas horas de insomnio que precedieron a la muerte de sus padres. Esa misma tarde, cuando volvió a entrar en la biblioteca, se sentó junto a Kakashi, y en silencio se puso a hacer su tarea. El mayor lo miró sorprendido, al principio. Pero, finalmente, volvió a su lectura, sonriendo.

Así, Iruka descubrió que el albino muy pocas veces andaba leyendo porno, y en todo caso, ni siquiera era porno, realmente; Kakashi tenía demasiado buen gusto literario como para leer bazofias. Simplemente utilizaba la cubierta de libros como el Icha Icha para mantener a la gente alejada de él. También descubrió, con el tiempo, que Kakashi no era un dejado; simplemente, lo dejaba creer. Iruka había descubierto que, cuanto más flojo parecía Kakashi, más atención prestaba, en realidad (o al menos así era frente a los alumnos). Tampoco era ningún cabrón (de nuevo, al menos no con los alumnos), sino que era muy exigente; Hatake se esforzaba mucho por hacer sus clases didácticas y porque sus alumnos aprendieran cosas no solo curiosas sino que, posiblemente, les resultaran útiles. ¡Incluso dio varias clases de cómo sobrevivir a algunas situaciones gracias a la ciencia! No, Kakashi no era como lo pintaban… Y por eso, en los exámenes, esperaba un nivel relativamente parecido de implicación.

… Sí, fue un aprendizaje largo, pero también fue uno muy profundo…

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya había pasado casi el curso y ambos soñaban el uno con el otro, con poder decirse lo que sentían de verdad, pero eran profesor y alumno, ¿cómo podrían siquiera expresar sus sentimientos sin morir por dentro? Porque si una cosa estaba clara para ambos, es que el otro no se sentía de igual forma. Pobres estúpidos…

Un día entró apresurado Gai, profesor de Educación física, a la sala de profesores buscando a Tsunade, que no estaba en la enfermería. Kakashi estaba a punto de marcharse, ya que era última hora y no tenía ninguna clase más. Hasta que escuchó que un alumno había golpeado sin querer a Iruka con un balón en la cabeza y el castaño, al caer, se golpeó la cabeza, quedando inconsciente. Kakashi, junto a Tsunade, volaron. Por suerte, Iruka estaba despierto cuando llegaron a la enfermería. Aun así, Tsunade no se quedó tranquila hasta que Kakashi se llevó al castaño al hospital, por mucho que replicara Iruka.

— _Te dije que estaba bien…—_ dijo Iruka al salir de la consulta del médico, sonrojado.

— _Y yo te dije que me daba igual…—_ respondió Kakashi. Su espalda estaba tan tensa como su mandíbula; ambos puños cerrados sobre sí mismos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Casi parecía un soldado caminando todo recto y sin desviar la mirada del camino. Iruka frunció el ceño.

— _Si tanta molestia te ha supuesto, no tenías porqué traerme…—_ dijo en tono casi recriminatorio. Kakashi paró en seco. Iruka, unos pasos por detrás, tambén. Al girarse, Kakashi le dejó ver una mirada nublada de algo muy potente que, sin embargo, Iruka no supo descifrar. Entonces, Kakashi tomó el brazo de Iruka bruscamente y a pasos rápidos y agigantados giró en la primera calle que vio que no había nadie. Y lo abrazó. Abrazó a Iruka tan fuerte que el castaño dejó de respirar nada que no fuera puramente Kakashi.

— _Nunca me vuelvas a dar un susto así…_

— _¿Por qué?—_ preguntó Iruka con los ojos como platos y con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso.

— _Porque te quiero._

— _Ah…_

No hicieron muchas más palabras. Kakashi supo automáticamente la respuesta de Iruka en cuanto unas manos pequeñas se aferraron a la espalda de su abrigo, devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma fuerza. Iruka temblaba levemente. Kakashi temió por un momento, solo hasta que Iruka escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando profundamente el aroma de la blanca piel, como si acabar de decidir que aquél era un buen sitio para quedarse a vivir.

Tres días más tarde, Iruka entraría en la biblioteca como un toro y, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa en la que estaba sentado Kakashi, le diría "Te quiero" de un solo grito, completamente rojo y con los ojos brillantes como el Sol.

Llevaban juntos desde entonces, pero no juntos como Iruka quería. Tampoco como quería Kakashi.

Eran alumno y profesor, una relación que Kakashi reverenciaba porque, para él, debido a Namikae Minato, el profesor que le cambió la vida y le hizo querer dedicar su vida a la enseñanza, esa relación era casi sagrada. Por mucho que quisiera a Iruka, por mucho que sus manos dolieran por no poder tocarlo como realmente quería, no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo. Además, Iruka era menor de edad, y por muy maduro e inteligente que fuese, Kakashi sabía que quizás lo que sentía Iruka por él no era amor, sino solo adoración, y que tal vez se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos después de hacer el amor. Y para entonces ya sería muy tarde, porque Kakashi y él habrían cruzado una línea muy importante; Kakashi habría sido su primera vez.

En términos legales, en realidad, Kakashi ya habría cometido un delito, así que no le importaba tanto eso. Podía vivir sin sexo… Lo que no podía era sobrevivir sin los besos de Iruka, porque después del primero, le fue imposible olvidarse del sabor de esa lengua y la suavidad de esos labios, la ternura que el embargaba al percibir su poca experiencia… El frenético ritmo de sus latidos que, aunque a veces llegaba a ser doloroso, era tan placentero… Como una droga… Iruka era su droga particular…Sentir su respiración trabajosa tras cada beso, el peso de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo…

— _Solo dame un minuto…—_ le decía, porque los besos de Kakashi le dejaban con las rodillas temblando. Kakashi tenía ganas de echarse a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo cada vez, porque ¿qué pensaría la gente si supiera que el inexperto beso de un adolescente dejaba a un adulto hecho y derecho con el corazón temblando de miedo y emoción, que el único consuelo que tenía cada mañana al despertar era que, a las seis en punto de la tarde, aparecería Iruka por la puerta de la biblioteca y podría rozar sus labios con los del otro, permitiéndose en único lujo de posar sus grandes manos en la esbelta cintura del más joven para acercarlo todo lo posible contra sí?

Iruka aún sonreía con ternura inusitada ante la memoria de aquél primer beso, completamente accidental. Iruka se había subido a la escalera para alcanzar un libro de la estantería más alta cuando, de pronto, se resbaló y cayó. Por suerte, Kakashi lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo y se hiciera daño. Aun así, ambos terminaron en el suelo, Iruka tumbado sobre Kakashi. Estaban tan cerca cuando abrieron los ojos… Fue casi natural, como si lo hubieran estado haciendo toda la vida. Simplemente conectaron sus labios en un leve roce que duró apenas unos instantes. Cuando se separaron, todavía mirándose a los ojos, Iruka pidió otro. Kakashi estuvo a punto de negarse, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, si él también quería? No era tan bueno como Iruka se creía, tenía un límite, e Iruka le tentaba a cruzarlo cada vez que siquiera le sonreía.

Kakashi cedió, ante sus deseos y los de Iruka, ante los de los dos, pero no se atrevió a tocarle; mientras que sus bocas volvieron a unirse, esta vez con un poco más de confianza, las manos de Kakashi se apartaron de las caderas de Iruka como si quemasen. Iruka rompió el beso. Miró hacia atrás, a esas manos que habían osado dejar de tocarle. Entonces, volvió la mirada a los ojos de ese hombre que había osado quitarle el privilegio de su toque. A continuación, enarcó una ceja y frunció la boca en un gesto de inconformidad que a Kakashi solo le sirvió para dejar de respirar porque simplemente era demasiado tierno. Sin siquiera pestañear, Iruka tomó las manos de Kakashi y, con las suyas, las dirigió de vuelta a sus caderas. Después, llevó sus propias manos hasta la cabeza de Kakashi y volvió a juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso, uno más profundo, aunque lento, uno que le demostrara a Kakashi lo mucho que deseaba el contacto. Kakashi pasó de simplemente tocar la aquellas caderas a abrazar a Iruka por completo, estrujándolo contra sí mientras se daban su tercer beso.

Los besos definitivamente eran lo mejor de su relación. Porque por muchas peleas que tuvieran, siempre terminaba habiendo un beso, uno de lo siento, de nunca más volveré a hacerlo, uno de no me abandones. Cada vez, los besos eran más desesperados, a veces incluso tristes.

Porque estaban juntos, porque compartían besos y palabras, secretos… Pero no podían disfrutar de un simple paseo juntos, ni siquiera salir en citas… Su relación era corta, a penas 3 meses, y lo único que habían hecho remotamente parecido a una cita había sido ir a ver una película por separado y hacer como que se habían encontrado en el cine, en la misma película. Iruka tuvo verdaderas ganas de llorar cuando Kakashi susurró "al diablo" y pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y, tocándole levemente la mejilla, le ladeó el rostro lo suficiente como para besarle. Al separarse, Iruka contuvo un sollozo con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro. La gente ni siquiera reparó en ellos; para entonces había estado demasiado oscuro y simplemente parecían una pareja más.

Nunca pelearon realmente por aquello. Hasta ahora. El rostro de Iruka, completamente rojo y bañado de lágrimas, le estaba partiendo el alma.

—¡Respóndeme, Kakashi! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si no me tocas? ¡Últimamente incluso me evitas! Si tanto asco me tienes, si tan asqueroso te parece besarme o tocarme, solo tienes que decirlo…

Kakashi se mesó el cabello, nervioso. ¿Cómo diablos…?

—No lo entiendes, Iruka…

—¿No entiendo el qué? Por favor, explícamelo porque me estoy muriendo aquí, sin ti…— dijo en un nuevo sollozo. Kakashi sí que tuvo ganas de morirse por miserable.

—Que si te toco, Iruka, no podré parar…— le dijo, con la mirada gacha, tapada por el flequillo. Iruka abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Eh?

—Me pides que te toque, pero me da miedo empezar y no ser capaz de parar, de perderme en tu calor, de perder la cordura, de marcarte como mío y hacerte daño, de que cuando terminemos, tú te des cuenta de que no es amor lo que sientes por mí y que te arrepientas de todo…

—Kakashi…

Iruka no sabía qué decir.

—¿Por eso me has estado evitando?— preguntó, comprendiendo el comportamiento del otro enseguida. Kakashi asintió sin ser capaz de mirarle. Iruka respiró profundamente, sintiendo un nuevo sollozo amenazar con salir, aunque esta vez de alivio.

—¡Pero serás estúpido! ¿¡Sabes el miedo que he pasado de solo pensar que… que…!?- apretó los labios con fuerza.- ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido!?- volvió a preguntar.

Kakashi se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Al segundo, Iruka se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Las manos de Iruka enmarcaban su rostro con dulzura, y le levantaban la cara levemente, lo justo para que Iruka pudiera encajar sus labios con los del otro.

—Kakashi, yo te quiero…

—Mierda… No me digas esas cosas, Iruka…— dijo con apenas un hilo de voz muy ronca. Iruka no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí que era estúpido ese Hatake, sí… Y pensar que lo consideraban un genio por esos lares…

—Hagamos una cosa… ¿Te sentirías mejor si esperáramos hasta que termine el instituto?— le preguntó, ya mucho más calmado. Kakashi lo miró por primera vez en minutos, demasiado tiempo, si se le preguntara a Iruka; demasiado tiempo sin sentir esos ojos tan negros como una noche sin estrellas.

—El problema es que crees que soy demasiado joven, ¿cierto? Además del hecho de que en esta escuela los rumores vuelan más rápido que los pájaros, claro… Suerte hemos tenido hasta ahora…

—Bueno… podría decirse… — Kakashi estaba patidifuso. Todavía había facetas de Iruka que le sorprendían, enamorándolo cada vez un poquito más, y esa era una de ellas: su capacidad para solucionar cosas; esa seriedad tan impropia de alguien tan joven, la inteligencia y diligencia con la que atajaba ciertas situaciones que, sin embargo, siendo él ya un adulto encontraba demasiado complejas. Sin embargo, Iruka las tomaba, las simplificaba y las resolvía. Él se ahogaba y entonces llegaba Iruka y le demostraba que era un simple vaso de agua en lo que se estaba ahogando. Aun así no le miraba con condescendencia; simplemente le extendía la mano para ayudarle. Por muy estúpido que estuviera siendo, Iruka siempre tenía una sonrisa y una caricia para él. Un tipo de mirada que tan solo le dedicaba a él.

—Bien, pues esperaremos hasta que termine el instituto… Afortunadamente, para entonces ya tendré los 18 y podré pasearme por ahí con un chupetón bien grande en el cuello sin preocuparme de que me pare la policía…

—¿Qué…? – preguntó descolocado Kakashi, mirándole con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía fueran a salírsele de las cuencas.

—Oh, vamos… No creerás de verdad que eres el único que ha fantaseado… —le sonrió Iruka de forma totalmente endiablada. Entonces una alarma sonó. Era el teléfono de Iruka, que le avisaba de que quedaba media hora para que saliera el último tren del día. El castaño pegó un salto al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Como un tifón, recogió sus cosas y se puso el abrigo. Le dio un beso rápido de despedida a Kakashi y salió corriendo.

Kakashi se quedó allí, de pie, tan quieto que cualquiera lo hubiera podido confundir con una estatua. De pronto, se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la biblioteca, tapándose con la mano la boca en gesto completamente sorprendido y con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Iruka tenía 17… Lo había conocido con 16, pero hacía solo una semana que había cumplido los 17… Señor, iba a ser un año tan, pero tan largo…

Mientras, Iruka corría por la calle. Una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad se dibujó en su rostro. Los labios le dolían del frío, pero le daba igual. Mientras reía casi como un loco hacia la estación de tren, con nuevas lágrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos, se dijo "no importa, mañana Kakashi besará los cortes de mis labios".

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


	2. Prompt ·2: excepciones (lemon)

¡Buenas! Hace tiempo que no escribo ni actualizo. Pero ya me conocéis: ¡puede que tarde en hacerlo, pero al final siempre lo hago! Aunque estoy segura de que eso no sea algo de lo que fardar xD

En fin, aquí dejo el prompt que hace mil años me pidió una personita muy especial: Parvati1025

Tú lo pediste Karlita de mi crazón: el primer beso negro de Iruka! Pues aquí está; lo prometido es deuda 3

Advertencia: LEMON + omegaverse

.

.

 **PROMPT #2: EXCEPCIONES**

.

.

Kakashi lo estampó contra la pared; su boca, abrasadora contra la de Iruka, que le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, agarrándose al jounin como si fuera lo último que le quedara de este mundo, rasguñándole la tierna piel de la nuca con las uñas. Kakashi gruñó; su animal interno cada vez más satisfecho, cada vez más hambriento. Sus manos, que había dejado colocadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Iruka, prácticamente se teletrasportaron a las caderas del moreno, que, de un momento a otro, se vio obligado a girar sobre su propio eje hasta quedar de cara a la pared.

Kakashi, desde detrás, tomó las manos de Iruka con las suyas, entrelazando los dedos en los nudillos del otro, obligándole a mantenerlas contra la pared, dejando a Iruka completamente a merced de su ansiosa boca. Iruka gimió al sentir los dientes de Kakashi hundirse en su cuello, cerca de la glándula a través de la cual el omega emitía esas maravillosas feromonas que lo estaban volviendo loco, ese delicioso olor que lo hacía delirar. Kakashi gimió casi derrotado al sentir aquél aroma volverse más potente, dejando caer casi por completo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Iruka.

―Kak-ah-ashi... ―suspiró Iruka su nombre cuando el albino lamió justo en ese punto tan delicado que había detrás de su oreja. Kakashi sintió su miembro hincharse ante tan erótica llamada. Deseó tener aquél cuerpo desnudo y abierto para él, su calor envolviéndole, dejándole recorrer todos sus secretos con parsimonia, deslizándose por su interior una y otra vez hasta llegar al clímax, marcándolo para siempre como suyo. Solo de pensarlo volvió a gruñir.

Iruka giró el rostro, mirándole por encima del hombro con cierta timidez, pero la necesidad gravada a fuego en sus ojos. Sus iris brillantes, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por los brutales besos, labios a través de los cuales se escapaban entrecortadas bocanadas de aire y deliciosos suspiros, sus mejillas arreboladas... Era demasiado para la cordura de Kakashi, que alargó el cuello hasta que, a pesar de la incómoda postura, pudo besarle nuevamente.

Kakashi arrastró sus labios por la mandíbula de Iruka hasta llegar a su cuello, donde volvió a besar allí dónde sus dientes habían dejado marca; una que, sin embargo, no era aquella que tanto deseaba dejar, aquella con la que nadie podría mirar a Iruka sin saber que éste había decidido unirse con Kakashi. El mero pensamiento nubló su juicio y volvió a clavar sus incisivos en la carne trémula del omega que tan apasionadamente se entregaba a él. El gemido que explotó en la boca de Iruka al sentir un segundo mordisco cerca de la base de su cráneo arrasó cualquier noción de vida inteligente del cerebro de Kakashi. El alfa se dejó caer de rodillas. Sus manos abandonaron tan de repente las de Iruka que el chunnin prácticamente se vio sostenido gracias a la pared. Un nuevo gemido escapó de sus labios; esta vez, de sorpresa. Las manos de Kakashi bajaron hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón y sus hábiles dedos levantaron levemente la camiseta de Iruka, dejando una rendija de piel canela a la vista, justo por donde asomaba tímidamente el hueso de la cadera, que Kakashi no dudó en volver a morder y a lamer, y a marcar.

Iruka se removió contra Kakashi, buscando más contacto, echando de menos su calor. Kakashi mordió su costado, justo por debajo de las costillas, levantando por el camino la camiseta del otro. Iruka gimoteó; quería más. Kakashi sonrió, relamiéndose.

El alfa arrastró su nariz a través de la piel hacia el sur, deleitándose con ese aroma tan propio de Iruka, como a sándalo e incienso. Las manos de Kakashi habían estado vagando a sus anchas, casi por su cuenta, por el torso de Iruka, jugueteando con sus pezones por debajo de la camiseta de algodón y provocando escalofríos allí por donde dejaba que sus cortas uñas rozaran. Kakashi las llevó al frente de los pantalones del omega, calentándose aún más al notar, no solo la hinchazón de su compañero, sino una ligera humedad también. Rápidamente deshizo el botón, bajó la cremallera y tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo en una larga caricia con la que aprovechó para recorrer las esbeltas piernas. Entonces, Kakashi llevó su rostro hasta el nacimiento de uno de esos glúteos perfectamente redondeados y, a base de mordiscos sobre la tela del bóxer, llevó su boca hasta el punto ano de Iruka, abarcando ambas nalga con sus grandes manos, apretándolas y apartándolas la una de la otra para dejar espacio para que su cara cupiera allí.

Iruka prácticamente se deshizo en incoherencias cuando sintió la lengua de Kakashi masajear su entrada a través de su ropa interior. Su pene se irguió aún más, empapando más pesadamente la tela del bóxer. Tanto los dedos de sus manos como los de sus pies se enroscaron de placer y su espalda se enarcó. Iruka sintió que estaba a punto de entrar en ebullición, de explotar de excitación. Sobre todo cuando movió su trasero hacia detrás, asegurándose de que el rostro de Kakashi se enterrara aún más entre sus nalgas y el alfa, lejos de apartarse, emitió un gruñido de aprobación, apretó más su trasero y empujó su lengua aún con más ahínco contra su ano, como si realmente pudiera perforar el bóxer.

De pronto, Kakashi volvía a estar de pie tras él, sus dedos sujetándose a su cadera con tal intensidad, que Iruka supo al momento que al día siguiente tendría unas bonitas marcas. Y la mera idea le encantó.

―Iruka... Dormitorio... Necesito saber dónde está el dormitorio... O de lo contrario te tomaré aquí mismo...― le dijo contra el oído, con la voz quebrada de la necesidad. Iruka tembló; una parte de sí preguntándose qué tan malo sería hacerlo en la entrada de su casa, que sus vecinos le escucharan gemir toda la noche, que fueran capaces de sentir su aroma mezclado con el de Kakashi en tan antiguo ritual.― Iruka...― susurró Kakashi, y el chunnin tuvo ganas de echarse a reír, porque había sonado como una plegaria, como si al alfa se le agotasen las fuerzas.

―Final del pasillo a la derecha― respondió con voz entrecortada; la sangre corriendo aún más velozmente por sus venas tan solo de imaginarse lo que Kakashi quería hacerle.

Kakashi tiró de su mano y tan solo tres largas zancadas más tarde, el jounin lo guiaba hacia la puerta que él mismo le había indicado previamente pero sin dejarlo ir, aprovechando aquél tirón para hacerle girar y ponerlo de cara a él, para poder besarlo con hambruna lo que durara el viaje hasta su cama. Caminaron a tientas por el apartamento, chocando contra varios muebles mientras sus labios se devoraban y sus manos se exploraban. Las rodillas de Iruka chocaron por detrás contra el colchón, y él se dejó caer. Kakashi lo miró desde arriba, sin acercarse aún a él. Se dedicó a observar con parsimonia al chunnin que aguardaba con ojos expectantes su próxima acción. Dios..., pensó, dándose cuenta en ese preciso instante de que Iruka era lo que siempre había estado buscando.

Sin siquiera apartar los ojos de Iruka, Kakashi se sacó la camiseta, dejando expuesto su torso, completamente marcado por cicatrices de guerra. Iruka se incorporó, estirando los brazos para tocarle, para acariciarle. Llevó sus manos hasta los anchos hombros, deslizándolas con lentitud por aquél amplio pecho cruzado por esa enorme cicatriz en forma de X. Sus pulgares rozaron los pezones de Kakashi y el albino contuvo un suspiro. Iruka levantó la mirada para posarla nuevamente sobre los ojos de Kakashi, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida, pero rápidamente volvió a su tarea, siguiendo con sus ojos el camino que sus manos trazaban. Kakashi llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Iruka, quitándole el coletero con suavidad, jugando con él hasta colocarlo en su muñeca, la cual se llevó hasta la nariz para olfatearla. En efecto, olía como Iruka... Mientras Iruka terminaba de explorar con ternura cada una de sus marcas, él se dedicó a peinar con sus dedos aquellas hebras castañas, pensando en cómo excusar al día siguiente la desaparición de dicho coletero, que Kakashi pensaba llevar de ahora en adelante siempre consigo, oculto bajo los guantes de su uniforme..

Entonces, Iruka volvió a llevar sus manos a los hombros de Kakashi, apoyándose en ellos para poner sus rostros a la misma altura. Con manos gentiles, enmarcó el rostro de Kakashi y, tras mirarse unos segundos, Iruka rozó la nariz de Kakashi con la suya propia. Kakashi pensó que le besaría. Sin embargo, el chunnin continuó la caricia hasta llegar a la cicatriz que surcaba allí donde habitaba el ojo de Obito, y Kakashi sintió una emoción más que extraña cuando Iruka besó aquella marca con gentileza, con tal suavidad que casi parecía el beso de un fantasma o el aleteo de una mariposa. Kakashi tembló, porque ¿cómo era posible tener una conexión de ese calibre con alguien tan rápido? Iruka y él se conocían de hacía tiempo; cierto. Pero no había sido hasta después de los exámenes chunnin del equipo 7 que realmente habían empezado a hablar. Y en menos de dos semanas, allí estaban, comiéndose a besos y pensando, al menos él sí, en marcar a Iruka de por vida como compañero. Si solo hubiera conocido a Iruka antes... se dijo, entristeciéndose de solo pensar en todo el tiempo perdido, en todas aquellas conversaciones, risas y besos que podrían haber compartido mucho antes...

―Te oigo pensar, Kakashi...― le recriminó con cierta diversión Iruka, sus labios a tan solo un suspiro de los del alfa.

―Solo en ti...― le respondió antes de volver a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso.

En poco tiempo la ropa voló y pronto ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos. Kakashi obligó a Iruka a ponerse boca abajo. A Iruka se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al sentir cómo el jounin repartía besos a lo largo de la cicatriz que le quedó como recuerdo de la traición de Mizuki.

―Yo nunca te traicionaré― susurró Kakashi cuando sintió a Iruka temblar bajo él.

―Lo sé― le respondió el omega. No sabía por qué, pero Iruka simplemente sabía que Kakashi jamás lo haría.

La respuesta de Iruka fue tan honesta que Kakashi sintió como si volviese a tener una misión de vida; ya no un deber para con la villa, ya no una orden; sino algo que él decidía por sí mismo cuidar y proteger.

Un nuevo ramalazo de lujuria recorrió a Kakashi, que no pudo evitar seguir la curva del trasero de Iruka hasta volver a poder morder aquellos redonditos glúteos, esta vez sin ningún tipo de barrera entrometiéndose en su camino. Iruka se retorció debajo de él; sus gemidos animándolo a seguir. El peliplateado separó las nalgas y, al ver aquella pequeña entrada que se contraía del placer acumulado, se le hizo la boca agua. Al principio, le dio varias pasadas con la lengua pero, poco a poco, fue introduciéndola.

Iruka, por su parte, se quería morir de la vergüenza. Pero se sentía tan bien... Mizuki jamás le había tocado de aquella manera. Para él, aparte de besar y morder, todo lo demás quedaba fuera de juego. A menos que fuera dirigido hacia él, claro. Iruka podía darle todas las mamadas que Mizuki exigiera. Eso sí, el omega jamás podría esperar ningún tipo de reciprocidad. Hacia el final de su relación, ni siquiera el sexo anal era satisfactorio para Iruka, y eso que era el único que recibía. Casi parecía que Mizuki se acostaba con él por necesidad biológica, por lujuria, pero nunca por amor. Y sin embargo, Kakashi acariciaba su cuerpo con todo su ser. Sus manos, sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes... En esos momentos, Iruka se sentía como un poema escrito por el puño y letra de Kakashi, y se lamentó tanto, pero tanto, de haber estado perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como Mizuki... El otro alfa había sido un ser ruin, traicionero y egoísta que jamás miró por nadie más que no fuese él mismo. En seis años de relación, Iruka jamás se sintió realmente apreciado. Y, sin embargo, en menos de dos semanas Kakashi había logrado que el corazón le latiese a la velocidad de cien chidoris. El Hatake solo había necesitado de una cita para demostrarle lo que debería ser estar con alguien.

De pronto, a Iruka le asaltaron las dudas. ¿Y si Kakashi pensaba mal de él, que era el tipo el persona que se iba con cualquiera a la cama? Sin embargo, Kakashi era demasiado hábil, demasiado atento y, en cierto modo, demasiado salvaje, y tener su lengua en su interior, moviéndose e formas curvilíneas, ensanchando su entrada y abriéndose paso cada vez más hondo... Una nueva serie de gemidos de Iruka lograron arrancar otros varios de Kakashi, cuyo aroma se intensificó hasta el punto de hacer delirar al omega, que sentía a su alrededor cómo el olor de Kakashi rodeaba el suyo propio, casi como abrazándolo. Iruka ya no podía pensar. Ya no con claridad, al menos.

―No puedo más... Lo siento, Iruka― escuchó a Kakashi decirle con voz quebrada y profunda mientras le daba la vuelta una vez más. Iruka lo miró con confusión pintada en sus ojos. Un nuevo y furioso sonrojo tapó el que ya se había asentado en sus mejillas previamente. Kakashi pretendía follarle así, cara a cara, e Iruka tuvo sentimientos encontrados: ternura, vergüenza, excitación, miedo...

Kakashi se cernió sobre el chunnin al notar cierta disconformidad teñir su aroma. Apoyó su peso sobre sus antebrazos, colocados cada uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Iruka para poder hablarle de cerca.

―Iruka... ¿Estás conmigo o con él?― le preguntó, a sabiendas de quién era probablemente quien nublaba sus pensamientos.

―Contigo― aseguró rápidamente.― Es solo que... Él fue mi primera pareja, y no le gustaba hacerlo así, por lo que... Es que yo... B-bueno... Nunca lo he hecho de frente...― terminó por admitir, tapándose la cara con las manos, avergonzado. Kakashi sintió un instinto homicida, pero logró calmarse antes de que se reflejara en su olor e Iruka se asustara; el omega ya había tenido suficiente con una pareja violenta. Pareja... La palabra se quedó atascada en su cabeza, como si su mente fuera un viejo tocadiscos rayado.

Miró a Iruka, aún tratando de esconderse del mundo tras sus temblorosas manos, y una pequeña sonrisa le nació. Kakashi se arrodilló en la cama, manejando las piernas de Iruka para colocarse entre ellas. Entonces, volvió a trepar por el cuerpo de Iruka y le apartó levemente las manos, lo justo para susurrar las siguientes palabras sobre sus labios.

―Iruka... Yo no soy él... Y voy a hacer que le olvides... Creéme... Pienso follarte de todas las maneras que te puedas imaginar, en todas las posiciones que te apetezcan... Hasta que te canses de mí...

Iruka abrió un poco más sus manos, mirando al alfa a través de pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas. Finalmente atrajo a Kakashi, besándolo con profundidad, queriendo beberse aquella promesa, queriendo reírse de lo estúpido que sonaba el mero pensamiento de que él pudiese cansarse algún día de Kakashi. Y es que, más que una proposición indecente, aquello pareció eso... Una promesa.

El pene de Kakashi rozó la abusada entrada de Iruka, que gimió ante tan sutil caricia.

―Kakashi...― le suplicó contra el oído, y el aludido se posicionó, entrando con lentitud en el interior del omega, gruñendo ante el calor que lo envolvió, la suavidad de aquellas paredes que se contraían deliciosamente contra su pene, succionándolo, casi como si se lo quisieran tragar.

Kakashi empezó a bombear su miembro, al principio con suavidad; más tarde, alternando embestidas lentas y profundas con un vaivén más rápido.

Iruka le llamó. Kakashi abrió los ojos, deleitándose con la imagen de aquél ángel completamente deshecho de placer, temblando bajo él. Y por ti..., le susurró al oído su parte más primitiva, haciendo aullar de alegría a su alfa interior, que se regocijaba ante el placer de su pareja.

El clímax de Iruka se acercaba, intuyó Kakashi, que acudió entre los brazos que se estiraban hacia él, buscándolo. Abrazando con fuerza a Iruka contra él, Kakashi hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba para tirar de ambos. Sentándose en el colchón, Kakashi colocó a Iruka sobre él, ambos gimiendo ante el nuevo ángulo que propiciaba esta posición.

―Necesito que te muevas...― le pidió Kakashi, apartándole el pelo de la cara y besándole las mejillas con respiración entrecortada. Iruka se apoyó en él, inseguro.― Quiero que te muevas a tu ritmo... Lo que necesites para correrte, cielo... Soy todo tuyo...― le dijo, al verlo indeciso. Iruka gimió casi sollozando. ¿Por qué a pesar de no ser compañeros de vida, aquello se sentía tanto a hacer el amor?

Pronto Iruka se derramó sobre ambos de un solo grito que Kakashi decidió tragarse con un beso. Los espasmos de placer que azotaron el cuerpo de Iruka, haciéndolo rebotar de forma incoherente unas veces más sobre el miembro imposiblemente duro de Kakashi, fueron lo único que el alfa necesitó para correrse en el interior del otro.

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre las sábanas, respirando agitadamente. Kakashi intentó levantarse, pensando que su peso sería demasiado para Iruka, pero el chunnin reafirmó su abrazo, negándose a dejarle marchar. El omega llevó sus labios a la frente del alfa, acariciando con ellos el nacimiento del pelo, y Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro, acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de aquél magnífico hombre. Estaba a punto de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo cuando la suave voz de Iruka le distrajo.

―¿Kakashi?

―¿Mmm?

―S-solo quería que supieras... No me acuesto con cualquiera... y menos en una primera cita...― dijo con timidez, llamando la atención del albino, que apoyó su peso en uno de sus codos para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.― Es que... No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de mí...― finalizó Iruka.

―No me la hago― le aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla. Iruka suspiró aliviado, inclinándose en el tierno gesto.

―Yo tampoco...― decidió confesarle Kakashi también al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

―¿Eh?

―Yo tampoco me acuesto con cualquiera en la primera cita... Supongo que ambos somos la gran excepción del otro― le dijo, con una sonrisa torcida que le robó el aliento a Iruka. Mientras Kakashi volvía a acomodarse entre los brazos de Iruka, el omega sonrió para sí.

.

.

 **FIN**


	3. Prompt 3: dear daddy

**NOTA:**

Y aquí el tercer drabble, a petición de Stefanny Cañas Torres, de Facebook 3

Su petición: Daddy kink!

.

.

.

 **PROMPT 3: DEAR DADDY**

.

.

Kakashi abrió la puerta del apartamento que compartía con su pareja. Nada más pasar adentro, suspiró, sintiendo una sensación de alivio y felicidad fluir por todo su cuerpo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la chaqueta del traje. Desde hacía dos semanas, cada dos o tres días volaba de una ciudad a otra, apenas con tiempo suficiente para coger el siguiente avión. Sin embargo, había valido la pena. Su niño, Iruka, no lo sabía, pero Kakashi había preferido hacer aquel exhaustivo maratón a cambio de otras dos semanas de vacaciones que había logrado arrancarle a su jefa. Tsunade, por supuesto, había luchado con uñas y dientes para que uno de sus mejores peones no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, la rubia era perfectamente consciente de que, mientras Iruka estuviera de por medio, no habría nada que Kakashi no fuese capaz de hacer. Así que simplemente se limitó a ejercer de capitana del ejército espartano y hacer sufrir a su empleado como castigo por su insubordinación.

Kakashi se adentró en el apartamento mientras se aflojaba por el camino la corbata. Se extrañó un poco de que estuviera todo a oscuras, dado que solo eran las diez de la noche, pero se limitó a dirigirse hacia el dormitorio, la habitación de la cual surgía la única luz prendida en la casa.

Unos deliciosos, aunque tímidos, gemidos le hicieron parar en seco. Kakashi conocía ese timbre aterciopelado, el mismo que Iruka empleaba cuando Kakashi se había hundido por completo en su interior y restregaba con lentitud asfixiante sus testículos contra su trasero, haciendo en círculos, su verga ensanchando aún más la entrada ya abusada de Iruka, que se agarraba a su espalda, arañándola.

La sangre empezó a calentársele al punto de la ebullición, su pene hinchándose solo de pensar lo que debía estar haciendo su niño. Kakashi se asomó por la puerta y, en efecto, la imagen frente a él era más que deseable. Iruka se encontraba tirado sobre la cama boca arriba, solo vistiendo un jersey blanco, propiedad del propio Kakashi, que le quedaba a todas luces grande, y una de esas braguitas de encaje negro que tanto adoraba llevar Iruka. El jersey estaba subido hasta encima de sus tetillas, completamente sonrosadas y ligeramente hinchadas. Iruka mantenía sus piernas completamente abiertas, las braguitas ligeramente retiradas mientras sus manos jugueteaban con su propio falo, que sobresalía por encima de la fina lencería, y un vibrador colocado en el interior de esa pequeña y deliciosa entrada le hacía temblar.

Kakashi llevó una mano a su entrepierna, tratando de colocar el gran bulto de tal forma que no le incomodara, pero era imposible. Iruka simplemente era… Era como un maldito ángel, con su sedosa piel canela completamente erizada por el placer, contrastando hermosamente con el blanco de las sábanas y el jersey, que solo acentuaban su belleza: sus ojos completamente cristalizados, seguramente por querer eyacular, y su cabello de ébano completamente alborotado. Pero lo mejor de todo era el cardenal que todavía perduraba en el interior del muslo de Iruka, ahora ya solo una pequeña y ligera marca, comparado con lo que se había encargado de dejarle dos semanas atrás.

Sin poder aguantarse más, Kakashi abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba desvergonzado la escena frente a él.

―Iruka-kun… Debería darte vergüenza… ¿Cuál es la regla número 5?― le preguntó. Iruka, que había estado completamente ido hasta el momento, pegó un brinco al ver allí a su pareja, observándole sin ningún tipo de pudor. Un sonrojo aún mayor del que ya era portador oscureció sus mejillas, y gruesas lágrimas se acumularon en las cuencas de sus ojos.

―N-no te tocarás sin el permiso de papá…― gimoteó― ¡P-pero…!― trató de explicarse, pero, de pronto, Kakashi estaba a su lado, obligándole a cerrar las piernas uniéndole las rodillas y dándole una fuerte nalgada.

―Los niños malos deben ser castigados…― le susurró el peliplateado en el oído mientras se sacaba la camisa de dentro de los pantalones y empezaba a desabrocharse los botones. Una de sus manos fue hasta el vibrador y marcó la máxima potencia. Iruka empezó a temblar con fuerza, casi convulsionándose, retorciéndose sobre la cama. Por un momento, aquella sensación de cosquilleo que se esparcía desde sus ingles hasta sus pies, haciéndole enroscar las puntas de los dedos… Esa sensación previa a correrse le azotó, pero no pudo; la mano de Kakashi presionaba contra la cabeza de su sexo, impidiéndole eyacular. Iruka sollozó, sintiendo que iba a explotar.

―¿Quieres correrte, Iruka-kun?― le preguntó Kakashi, con ese tono de voz grave y rasposo tan sensual. Kakashi observó el vibrador aún a toda potencia ser prácticamente succionado por el ano de Iruka, haciendo la erección del castaño crecer levemente, para su doloroso placer. Iruka asintió mientras gruesas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas; gemidos roncos y casi desesperados saliendo de entre sus labios.

―Mmmm… Pero es que te has portado mal… Has roto una de las reglas… No puedo dejar que te corras sin más, amor.― le dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa.

―Pero es que… Te echaba de menos, papi. Han sido dos semanas sin ti y te necesitaba… Vi tu jersey blanco en el armario y simplemente olía a ti, y no pude soportar… ― admitió Iruka con la voz rota, desviando sus preciosos y brillantes ojos avellana completamente avergonzado. Kakashi sintió que se derretía por dentro. Iruka era demasiado lindo. Quiso lanzar un grito de júbilo por enésima vez solo de pensar que un dulce, sexy e inteligente universitario de 20 años realmente hubiera estado tan interesado en un hombre como él, de ya 40 tacos. Kakashi nunca olvidaría la sensación de verdadero amor que lo embargó cuando Iruka le confesó que le amaba. El pobre había estado tan asustado por la reacción de Kakashi que se puso a llorar cuando supo que el peli plateado se sentía del mismo modo… Y ni que decir tiene de cómo se sintió cuando un día propuso el Daddy kink e Iruka simplemente sonrió, de esa manera tan erótica, como un ángel corrompido por el placer. Dios… El Cielo existía.

―Así que echabas de menos a papá…― susurró Kakashi, buscando los labios de Iruka con los suyos, besándolos con parsimonia; con su mano libre retiró el vibrador del interior de Iruka, que se sintió vacío de pronto. El más joven asintió con timidez, aún resoplando gemidos de dolor y placer contenidos; la mano de Kakashi sin moverse ni un ápice del miembro de Iruka, manteniendo férreo control sobre la situación.

―En ese caso, papá tendrá que hacer una excepción, ¿verdad?

Kakashi se desabrochó los pantalones con su mano libre, sacando su gran miembro ya completamente erecto, teñido de un furioso rojo, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Iruka observó aquél miembro con mirada hambrienta, abriendo las piernas en señal de invitación; su boca empezando a salivar y sus pezones poniéndose aún más duros solo de pensar en aquella deliciosa verga enterrándose en su culo, deslizándose entre sus nalgas buscando su entrada; aquella gruesa cabeza abriéndose paso entre sus paredes, llenándolo por completo con su grosor y longitud, haciéndole sollozar solo de pensar en el par de centímetros que separaban aquél falo de su próstata, una diana tan fácil de alcanzar para alguien del tamaño de Kakashi… Por eso Iruka siempre se corría tantas veces cuando hacía el amor con Kakashi; era simplemente imposible no hacerlo.

Kakashi le dio un nuevo azote, deleitándose en el gemido ronco que escapó de la garganta de Iruka y el bonito tono rojo que adornó rápidamente sus nalgas. Entonces, le dio otro, y otro más, y otro, hasta que la piel enrojecida estaba tan caliente y sensible que Iruka podía sentir el tacto de la palma de Kakashi incluso cuando ésta ya se alejaba de su trasero y se encaminaba hacia su cabeza, para entrelazar sus dedos entre las suaves hebras castañas y levantaba la cabeza de Iruka para poder besarle mientras posicionaba su miembro en la entrada de Iruka y lo penetraba de una sola estocada. Iruka grito extasiado, sus manos aferrándose a la espalda de Kakashi, rasguñando la blanca piel sin contemplaciones. Kakashi gruñó, sintiendo las uñas de Iruka enterrarse en la piel de su espalda, arañando una buena porción hasta los glúteos de Kakashi, rasguñándolos también, gozando de aquellos duros músculos que se flexionaban con cada estocada.

―Te amo, papi, te amo― le decía entre gemidos Iruka, rozándole los labios, casi aullando cuando Kakashi retiró su mano de su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo con ternura, a sabiendas de que estaría completamente adolorido e hinchado.

―Córrete para mí, Iruka-kun― le pidió Kakashi con voz tan ronca que parecía la de una fiera. Kakashi se incorporó, apartando sus manos del miembro de su pareja para poder ver con total claridad su falo entrar y salir de su amante con estocadas profundas, deslizándose con facilidad entre aquellas nalgas de piel suave y enrojecida, abiertas para él pese al elástico de encaje negro que trataba de cubrir la erección de Iruka. Kakashi tomó entre sus dedos la lencería negra de un tirón, colocando el elástico entre los testículos de Iruka. Iruka se retorció de placer, gimiendo sin parar, sabiendo que estaba cerca; costándole ahora más eyacular después de que Kakashi le hubiera retenido durante varios minutos.

Kakashi decidió otorgarle su deseo, y sus estocadas se volvieron más certeras, la gruesa cabeza de su falo empezando a martillear contra ese dulce punto dentro de Iruka con mortal precisión y fuerza, y el interior de Iruka, de pronto, se estrechó a su alrededor hasta casi no dejarle salir de nuevo. Ambos se corrieron, Kakashi dejándose caer sobre Iruka. Cuando por fin hubo recuperado el aliento, Kakahi se incorporó nuevamente para poder ver cómo la entrada de Iruka se contraía, dejando salir su semen, que se escurría por la deliciosa curva de aquellos glúteos. Kakashi no pudo aguantarle las ganas y, simplemente, llevó su boca hasta ellos, mordisqueando y lamiendo todo el camino hasta la entrada de Iruka, chupando el perineo.

Iruka, desde su posición, empezó a gemir nuevamente, su cuerpo aún demasiado sensible después de tantos azotes y caricias. El castaño se apoyó sobre sus codos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder gravar en su memoria la imagen de aquella cabellera plateada entre sus piernas, la de aquellos ojos negros clavados en los suyos, sin perderse ni uno de los gemidos que salía de su pequeña boca. Kakashi finalmente metió su lengua en el ano de Iruka, disfrutando de su sabor unido con el de Iruka. Sus manos fueron nuevamente hasta la lencería negra que portaba Iruka. Con una de ellas, Kakashi estiró hasta volver a aprisionar de forma deliciosamente tortuosa los testículos de Iruka y, con la otra, empezó a masajear nuevamente el miembro de Iruka que, entre la boca y los hábiles dedos de Kakashi, no tardó en volver a despertar. Iruka gimió ante las sensaciones, deleitándose con el tacto de las frías y grandes manos de Kakashi, de su lengua…

Iruka tomó la mano de Kakashi que estiraba de la lencería y la llevó hasta su boca, deslizando entre sus labios dos de sus dedos. Kakashi alzó la mirada, y solo de ver a Iruka mirándole a través de las pestañas mientras lamía sus dedos de forma lenta, recorriendo con su lengua toda la longitud, sus ojos se oscurecieron peligrosamente. Se puso en pie rápidamente, quitándose los pantalones en el proceso. Iruka ya estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama, su rostro frente a la entrepierna de Kakashi, visiblemente hinchada una vez más.

El castaño levantó la cabeza ligeramente, mirando a Kakashi con una mirada hambrienta, pero esperando el permiso de su papi obedientemente, siempre complaciente.

―¿Quieres complacer a papá, Iruka-kun?

―¿Puedo?― quiso saber con voz suave.

―¿Cómo podría negarme a mi dulce niño?

Iruka tomó el miembro de Kakashi entre sus manos, acercando sus labios hasta el glande, metiendo la puntita de su lengua entre la capa exterior de piel del prepucio y la cabeza de aquel caliente falo. Kakashi tembló ante la sensación, llevando sus manos a la cabeza de Iruka, tomándole del cabello y empujando, obligándole a tomar su miembro hasta la garganta. Iruka sintió su erección crecer ante la ligera violencia, adorando la sensación de tener la boca llena de aquél pedazo de carne, con la nariz hundida entre el blanquecino vello púbico de Kakashi. Aspiró con profundad el aroma a almizcle. Iruka bombeó su cabeza, finalmente retirando el miembro de su boca, las manos de Kakashi completamente enredadas en su cabello, pero ya sin empujar, sino acariciándole el cuero cabelludo.

Iruka subió la mirada. Kakashi demostraba arrepentimiento por haber dejado salir su lado más bien salvaje sin previo aviso. El peliplateado no era muy expresivo, pero Iruka había aprendido a distinguir sus estados de ánimo, y la forma en la que fruncía los labios de forma tan pronunciada y el modo en que mantenía los músculos de la espalda tensos le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Iruka sonrió con dulzura. De haberle pedido cualquiera de sus parejas anteriores que llevaran a cabo el Daddy Kink, Iruka se hubiera negado en rotundo, pero, simplemente, con Kakashi se sintió completamente natural dar ese paso. Kakashi era un protector nato. Podía no ser la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero era cariñoso y atento de un modo que muy pocos lograban comprender. E Iruka había aprendido más pronto que tarde que adoraba tener a aquél grandullón a veces un poco cascarrabias pendiente de él a cada segundo.

Iruka mordisqueó ligeramente la verga de Kakashi, intentando que el peliplateado olvidase esa sensación de culpabilidad que le recorría cada vez que era demasiado bruto con Iruka. Volvió a engullir la polla de Kakashi, deslizando su lengua alrededor, delineando las venas que la surcaban cada tanto. Kakashi gimió, e Iruka llevó una de sus manos a su pene, tratando de aliviarse a sí mismo.

―No― le detuvo Kakashi casi sin voz― Esta vez quiero que te corras solo con el placer de tu culo― le dijo. Tres dígitos de Kakashi accedieron a su ano, rebuscando entre sus paredes. Obviamente, no eran capaces de llegar hasta tu próstata, pero solo la sensación de estar completamente abierto, su ano completamente destensado y con semen de Kakashi aún escurriendo entre sus nalgas, su boca llena con la polla de Kakashi…

Iruka engulló la verga de Kakashi una vez más, tragándosela hasta el fondo, como si quisiera alcanzar sus testículos, que masajeó con sus manos. Kakashi se corrió dentro de su boca, las sensaciones demasiado ya para él. Iruka tragó todo, mientras Kakashi metía otros dos dedos en el ano de Iruka, bombeando erráticamente su mano hasta que, finalmente, Iruka también se corrió.

Pasados unos minutos, mientras aún recuperaban el aliento, Kakashi tomó entre sus brazos a Iruka para llevarlo hasta el baño. Una vez la bañera estuvo llena de agua caliente y jabón, Kakashi se metió en su interior, colocando a Iruka entre sus piernas y contra su pecho. El más joven había quedado tan exhausto y relajado que sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse pesadamente, más aún con las manos de Kakashi ofreciendo dulces caricias sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo con ternura sus brazos y pecho a la vez que le enjabonaba.

―¿Todavía me echas de menos, Iruka-kun?― le preguntó Kakashi en un susurro contra su oído, depositando un pequeño beso allí.

―No, papi… Ya no.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
